yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drama Club/@comment-26917037-20151221022313/@comment-26684445-20160221205220
The Akademi Drama Club Presents: Hamlet, Sora Sosuke Edition Sora Sosuke murders his brother, Sora Sosuke, father of Sora Sosuke, and marries his brother's widow, Sora Sosuke. Sora Sosuke's best friend, Sora Sosuke, tells him about the ghost of Sora Sosuke. The ghost of Sora Sosuke orders his son, Sora Sosuke, to take revenge on his uncle, Sora Sosuke. Sora Sosuke's plan involves acting like a madman, and sure enough, the next time we hear about him, his girlfriend, Sora Sosuke, declares him crazy. Sora Sosuke's Father, Sora Sosuke, brings the news to king Sora Sosuke to figure out if Sora Sosuke is the source of Sora Sosuke's "madness." Sora Sosuke and Sora Sosuke, childhood friends of prince Sora Sosuke and Sora Sosuke, have been called on by King Sora Sosuke and Queen Sora Sosuke to spy on Sora Sosuke and figure out why he has gone mad. Sora Sosuke and Sora Sosuke fail, while Sora Sosuke commisions some actors to put of a play in which a King is muurdered in the same way Sora Sosuke was murdered by Sora Sosuke. Sora Sosuke plans to watch Sora Sosuke's expression to see if Sora Sosuke told him the truth. Sora Sosuke delivers a monolouge about suicide and acts creepy and gross with Sora Sosuke before Sora Sosuke stands up and announces he is guilty. Of course, Sora Sosuke plans to kill Sora Sosuke, but accidentally kills Sora Sosuke, Sora Sosuke's father, in front of his mother, Queen Sora Sosuke. Sora Sosuke sends Sora Sosuke off to England, but on the way, sees Sora Sosuke of Norway marching across the land to fight for lost territories. This inspires Sora Sosuke to go back to Denmark to kill Sora Sosuke. Back at the castle, Sora Sosuke has finally cracked, and her brother, Sora Sosuke, is all but thrilled. Sora Sosuke, pissed at Sora Sosuke, stages a "friendly" duel to kill him, using a sharpened sword dipped in poison. Sora Sosuke dies, implied from suicide, so she doesn't even get a nice burial. Sora Sosuke randomly stumbles on this funeral, and Sora Sosuke gets Sora Sosuke to speed on his return. On the boat to England, Sora Sosuke opened the letter that his pals Sora Sosuke and Sora Sosuke were carrying around and found that it had instructions to get him killed. Sora Sosuke changed the letter to say "Please kill Sora Sosuke and Sora Sosuke" in revenge and escapes on a ship to Denmark. During the "Friendly" duel between Sora Sosuke and Sora Sosuke, everything is going according to King Sora Sosuke's plan, until Queen Sora Sosuke drinks the poisoned wine. Meanwhile, Sora Sosuke cuts Sora Sosuke with the poisoned sword, and before his death, Sora Sosuke obtains the sword and cuts Sora Sosuke in return. Dying, Sora Sosuke yells out "It's Sora Sosuke's fault!" So, Sora Sosuke stabs Sora Sosuke with the poisoned sword and forces him to drink the poisoned wine. Sora Sosuke would have commit suicide had Prince Sora Sosuke not told him that it was his duty to tell this story. Just then, Sora Sosuke of Norway walks in and helps himself to the Danish Throne. tl;dr: Everyone but Sora Sosuke dies.